Kiss it all better
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Kiss it all better By He is we - I listened to that song and it made me cry so bad, so I decided to make a fanfic for it. Rate T incase you cry, doubt it I suck at writing sad fanfics xx KidXMaka Tragedy x


~Kiss It all better~

~By He is we~

_Because it made me cry…_

_~He sits in his cell  
>And he lays on his bed<br>Covers his head and closes his eyes…_

Black*star sat in his cell on his bed and held his hands over his eyes, catching his tears in the palm of his hands. He couldn't believe what he had done, which is why he was in the cell in the first place. He ran his fingers through his blue hair and grabbed at the strands trying to pull out his hair from the stress.

"Oh my god…" He mumbled "I've broken that couple, it's all my fault she's gone"

I squinted his eyes shut trying to squeeze out the tears he'd been dying to get rid of ever since in incident.

"I pulled the trigger…"

**Three days earlier…**

_~He sees a smoking gun  
>and the coward he ran<em>

_And in his arms is the bleeding love of his life…_

Kid held the bleeding Maka in his arms bowing his head over her body causing his tears to drip onto her body, rolling down his face then drip…

"Maka stay awake!" He cried squeezing her body to his "You're going to be okay"

She slowly reached her hand up to his chin and brushed the tips of her fingers against his skin "Kid…"

Tsubaki, Soul, Liz and Patty all stood round watching. Watching their friend die in her lover's arms. Tears rolled down their cheeks and dripped onto their shaking fingers continuously everything was dripping…

Maka's lips trembled as she slightly opened her mouth and cried "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go"

Kid was shaking uncontrollably bowing his head then lifting it again. Looking in her bloodshot emerald eyes and at her covered in blood but still pale elegant face'

Maka continued to cry out "It's not your fault love, you didn't know" She stuttered "Y-you didn't know…"

"Maka…" Kid bit his lower lip trying to stop it from trembling but he couldn't, it was too hard for him "Keep your eyes open, okay?"

She nodded slightly "I-I'll try…"

_~Her hands are so cold  
>and he kisses her face<br>and says everything will be alright…_

"You're going to be alright, the ambulance is on its way, you're going to be okay!" He couldn't stop himself from shaking even when he looked away from her face "Okay…"

She brushed her fingers against his chin again "I love you Kid…"

He slowly lifted his head to look at her again "I. Will. Always. Love. You Maka, you hear me"

She smiled up at him, blood slightly dripping from her mouth and running down the side of her face and dripping onto her white blouse.

Kid turned his head to the side and noticed the gun lying to on the ground beside him, the gun Black*star used to shoot her with.

_~He noticed the gun  
>and his rage grew inside…<em>

He turned back to face her and opened his mouth and said "I will avenge my lover tonight…"

She cupped the side of his face "You have avenged me enough, let me go…"

He grabbed hold of her hands and squeezed them tightly "Never!" He squeezed even tighter "I will never…"

She closed her eyes slowly but then slowly opened them again and cried the same thing again "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go"

"Then hold on!" Kid exclaimed leaning over her holding her in his arms still "Hold on Maka!"

"It's not your fault love, you didn't know…" She said again "You didn't know…"

"I should of" He held her hands to his forehead "I should have been here to protect you Maka!" 

_~Now he sits behind prison bars…_

Black*star dug his nails into his flesh ripping apart his skin in fury "Why!"  
>He threw his arms in the air brought them back down through his hair ripping out strands. Screaming and shouting continuously the same thing over and over again.<p>

"No!" 

_~Twenty five to life and she's not in his arms…_

Kid sat in his bedroom sitting in front of his window holding his head to the glass staring out at the snowy scene before him, the show resting on the pavement and skimming the glass. He goes back to that night of Maka dying everyday, it never leaves his mind, the image of holding her limp in his arms still haunts him and it will to the die he dies.

_~He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart of the back of a man who tore his world apart…_

Kid closed his eyes slowly letting tears roll down his cheeks and drip onto the glass and run down it. He held his hands in his pockets gripping hold of the fabric the letting it go over and over again, playing the scene of her dying every second till her couldn't relive the moment anymore.

He tells himself that she's just a memory now, and she won't be anything else again. Just a memory…

_~He holds only a memory.  
>All it is a memory<br>Hey, hey…_

Kid held Maka in his arms, her bleeding all over the place. He was still pleading her to keep her eyes open and stay awake. Her arms were going limp as they fell away from Kid's face but he grabbed hold of them to keep them up.

He cried "Stay with me until I fall asleep! Stay with me, stay with me until I fall asleep! Stay with me Maka!"

Maka's eyes slowly started to close and as they did her arms slid away from his face and hung limp from her body. Her eyes were closed… her face was pale… her heart had stopped… Kid's lover… was gone.

_~Kiss it all better I'm not ready to go.  
>It's not your fault love you didn't know.<br>You didn't know…_

_~Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me. Stay with me until I fall asleep…_

Stay with me…


End file.
